Bloody Valentine Part One
by F.4.7.3
Summary: kemunculan dua dewa di mother's hill akan mengundang tragedi di mineral town. mengukir tragedi di atas salju dengan darah.  Part one.sekuel dari white valentine. hm is not mine. Fic khusus valentine.


-Normal POV-

Stu berlari cepat ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan neneknya. Dia ingin segera memberitahu apa yang dia lihat di Mother's Hill. Dia juga membawa May bersamanya.

"Nenek!" panggil Stu terhadap neneknya yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi goyang.

"Ada apa, Stu, May?" tanya Ellen sambil tersenyum melihat kedua anak kecil itu.

"Nek! Tadi kami bermain di Mother's Hill dan kami bertemu dengan dewa dan dewi!" kata May gembira. Neneknya langsung shock mendengar apa yang May katakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ellen lagi karena tidak yakin. Anak-anak seperti mereka tidak akan berbohong.

"Iya!" kata Stu.

"Seperti apa sosok mereka?" tanya Ellen. Mereka berdua mulai berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lihat di puncak bukit itu.

"Sang dewi itu berambut pirang buram dan dikuncir. Dia memakai gaun berwarna hitam dan membawa sebuah tongkat sabit yang panjang. Dia menari di atas sana dengan indah sekali!" kata May dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Dan sang dewa itu berambut abu-abu gelap. Pakaiannya putih semua. Dia terus memerhatikan sang dewi menari. Setelah sang dewi selesai menari, dia mendekat pada sang dewi, bergandengan tangan, lalu menghilang!" kata Stu dengan semangat. Ellen hanya terdiam atas apa yang kedua anak itu katakan.

…

Ritual pengundang tragedi yang ditarikan oleh sang dewi kematian, ditemani oleh sang dewa kehidupan…

Akan mengukir sebuah tragedi di malam bersalju dengan darah…

Pada tanggal 14 Februari…

…

_Here the story begins…_

…

_Claire…_

_Ingatkah kamu?_

_Pada valentine tiga tahun lalu…_

_Hari dimana aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu melalu cerobong asap…_

_Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan sang sleeping beauty…_

_Sleeping beauty yang berhasil mencuri hatiku yang seorang pencuri…_

_Selain itu, bukanlah pertemuan pertama yang romantis…_

_Kamu memang berhasil mencuri hatiku, tapi aku mencuri coklat pertamamu…_

_Coklat valentine pertama yang kuterima…_

_Sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat rasanya…_

_Dan aku bersumpah…_

_Aku akan bersamamu meski harus mati…_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi…_

…

~Bloody Valentine~

~Part One~

~Skye & Claire~

…

-Forget Me Not's Forest, 13rd February, Evening, Skye's POV-

'Cepat!'

'Cepat!'

'Aku harus cepat!'

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Masih banyak yang berusaha mengejarku meski aku sudah tidak mencuri lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Padahal, semua barang curian itu sudah kukembalikan pada mereka diam-diam tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Haah… haaah…"

Nafasku sesak gara-gara sudah berlari jauh. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa pergi ke tempat persembunyianku. Tapi, mereka masih berusaha mengejarku sambil membawa berbagai macam senjata.

"Kemana lagi aku harus lari?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Sepertinya, desa-desa yang sudah menjadi korban pencurianku bekerja sama untuk mengejarku.

"Haruskah aku menemui Claire?" tanyaku ragu sambil memandang cincin perak yang dikalungkan di leherku.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh melibatkannya!' teriakku dalam hati. Aku menyandarkan tubuh di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Tanganku menggenggam keras cincin tunangan yang berukirkan nama 'Claire' dengan mata terpenjam.

Aku melengahkan perhatianku, dan tanpa sadar salah seorang yang mengejarku dari desa Forget Me Not sudah berada di sampingku. Dia memegang sebuah senapan sambil membidikku.

"Skye Steiner!" teriak pengejar itu dengan penuh kegeraman.

'Gawat!'

DOR!

-Mineral Town, Claire's Farm, Afternoon, Claire's POV-

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Skye. Semenjak itu, dia selalu datang ke rumah diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Dia selalu memberiku kejutan kalau datang mengunjungiku. Tapi, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak mengunjungiku…

"Skye…" panggilku padanya sambil memandang langit.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat pada valentine dua tahun lalu. Setahun setelah valentine pertemuan kami.

-Flashback, Mother's Hill, Normal POV-

"Happy valentine, Skye…" kata Claire sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil merah yang berisi coklat.

"Terima kasih, Claire…" kata Skye yang menerima coklat dari Claire dengan senyuman hangat. Tiba-tiba Skye menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tapi… ini coklat persahabatan? Teman-temanmu yang lain dapat yang sama denganku kan? Padahal aku mengharapkan yang lebih…" keluh Skye dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan coklat apa?" tanya Claire bingung. Claire memang gadis yang telat mikir soal cinta jika tidak dikatakan langsung oleh orang itu sendiri. Sambil membetulkan syal yang dipakai oleh Skye, dia berkata,

"Aku mengharapkan coklat yang istimewa, hanya untukku saja…"

"Kalau begitu, coba dibuka dulu kotak yang kuberikan," kata Claire pada cowok bermata emerald itu.

Skye pun membuka kotak coklat pemberian dari gadis yang dia taksir semenjak valentine tahun lalu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menorehkan senyum ketika melihat coklat tersebut.

Coklat itu bertulisan, 'Skye'.

"Kupikir kamu akan memberikan coklat berbentuk bar biasa yang kamu buat kemarin!" kata Skye yang senang.

"Berarti, kamu mengintip aku membuat coklat kemarin? Dasar Skye!" teriak Claire sambil memukul kepala Skye dengan pelan.

…

-Flashback end, Claire's POV-

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang langit ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah itu. White day di tahun itu, dia menyatakan perasaannya ketika mengunjungi rumahku di malam hari.

Waktu itu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi, aku yakin dia sungguh-sungguh padaku, jadi kami berpacaran diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Kemudian, aku melihat pada cincin perak yang terdapat di jari manis tangan kiriku. Kenangan akan pertengkaran pertama kami dan cincin pertunangan kami…

-Flashback, Nine months ago, Night, Mother's Hill, Claire's POV-

Kami berdua duduk sambil memandang bintang yang di langit. Tangan kami bergandengan.

"Claire…" panggil Skye. Aku pun memandangnya. Tapi, wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan biasanya. Biasanya, wajahnya selalu tersenyum jahil, tapi kali ini matanya memandangku dengan serius.

"Ada ap-" kataku yang terputus karena dia memelukku dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba.

"Skye? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku cemas. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Skye? Hei…" panggilku lagi. Aneh sekali, dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Skye? Skye!" panggilku lagi tetapi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Akhirnya, dia bisa mendengarkan panggilanku dan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"Skye… kamu kenapa? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya…" tanyaku padanya. Tangan kananku menyentuh wajahnya. Dia terdiam lagi sebentar. Kemudian tangan kanannya yang kekar menggenggam tanganku yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku cemburu…" jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Aku diam saja dan mendengarkannya.

"Kemarin siang, aku melihatmu bersama Gray. Dia mencium pipi kirimu dan dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu. Aku cemburu… sekali…" jawabnya lagi dengan lebih rinci. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tidak menyangka perasaannya padaku begitu dalam.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Karena dia tidak tahu kalau kita berpacaran diam-diam karena aku seorang pencuri, seorang buronan. Aku juga tidak berhak untuk menyuruhmu menolaknya…" kata Skye. Ternyata dia begitu perhatian padaku…

"Terimalah dia…"

Kata-kata Skye barusan benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung meletakkan tanganku yang satu lagi ke wajahnya untuk membuat dia memandangku.

"Skye! Kenapa kamu malah berkata seperti itu? Aku bukan mainanmu! Aku bukan seseorang yang boleh kau sembarangan oper keorang lain! Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan untuk membuatku menyukainya? Aku sudah langsung menolaknya, Skye!" kataku padanya dengan penuh emosi dan kesedihan. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis. Kedua tanganku melepaskan wajahnya dan mulai memukul dadanya dengan keras berkali-kali.

"Claire… maafkan aku…" katanya pelan dan membiarkanku terus memukulnya.

"Jahat… kamu jahat, Skye…" desisku dengan suara yang serak. Tanganku pun gemetaran, kemudian, aku berhenti memukulnya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku yang menangis di dadanya. Dia pun memelukku lagi dengan lembut.

"… Claire…"

"Aku akan berhenti mencuri…"

Aku langsung melihat pada Skye. Tidak kusangka dia akan berhenti menjadi pencuri.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum sedih padaku.

"Aku ingin menjadi pria yang pantas bagimu…" kata Skye sambil memandangku dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan berhenti mencuri demi dirimu… Claire…"

Perkataannya langsung meresap ke dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku tersenyum padanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan pelan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya. Dia membuka kotak itu dengan jempolnya.

Ternyata kotak itu berisi sepasang cincin perak yang sederhana. Cincin yang sedikit lebih besar berukiran namaku dan cincin yang lebih kecil berukiran nama Skye.

"Skye… ini…" kataku sambil memandang Skye dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bekerja sejak sebulan yang lalu. Cincin ini kubeli dengan gaji pertamaku. Aku memang belum bisa mengajakmu menikah, tapi aku ingin bertunangan dulu denganmu. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu…" kata Skye.

Dia mengambil cincin yang kecil dari kotak itu dan mengangkat tangan kiriku. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku dan berkata,

"Maukah kamu bertunangan denganku, Claire?"

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku tersenyum bahagia padanya dan menganggukan kepala. Kemudian, dia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"Dan untuk sementara, aku hanya akan mengalungkan cincinku…" katanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Aku menatapnya bingung,

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Pasangkanlah cincin ini padaku pada saat kamu merasa aku sudah pantas untukmu. Kemudian, kamu perlihatkan pada semua orang, kalau akulah tunanganmu…" kata Skye. Kemudian aku tersenyum sambil menghapus air mataku.

Kemudian, kukalungkan cincin itu padanya…

-Flashback end, Claire's POV-

"Kira-kira, apa kabarnya?" kataku sambil memainkan cincin yang sedikit kebesaran di jariku. Aku senang karena Skye mau berhenti mencuri karena itu berbahaya sekali.

'Claire…'

"Hah!"

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Skye barusan. Aku langsung melihat kekiri dan kanan. Tapi, dia tidak ada di sini. Biasanya dia hanya mengunjungiku di malam hari. Tapi, dia pasti akan datang valentine besok.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku…" kataku dengan galau. Perasaanku tidak enak…

-Forest, Skye's POV-

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Skye Steiner!" kata pengejar yang masih terus mengejarku.

"Haaah… haah… uh!" rintihku sambil lari dan memegangi perutku yang tertembak oleh pengejar itu. Darahku mengalir cukup deras dari luka tembakan itu.

Aku terus berlari dan dia terus mengejarku. Dia mendesakku di sebuah tanjung yang di bawahnya itu laut dengan ombak yang deras.

'Gawat!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Menyerahlah…" kata pengejar itu.

"Maaf saja ya… aku tidak mau tertangkap!" kataku pada pengejar itu.

Aku pun loncat dari ketinggian itu. Setahuku, laut ini berhubungan langsung dengan Mineral Town. Aku bisa berenang ke sana.

BYUR!

Aku berenang dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan garam air laut yang meresap dilukaku. Tapi pengejar itu masih menembak dengan senapannya secara asal-asalan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

'Aduh!' teriakku dalam hati. Ternyata tembakannya yang asal-asalan itu berhasil menyerempet bahu kiriku dan mengenai betis kananku.

Semua lukaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku merasa mulai kehilangan kesadaran diri. Aku mulai memanggil-manggil nama kekasihku.

'Claire…'

'Claire…'

'Tolong…'

-Night, Claire's House, Claire's POV-

Aku berusaha untuk memenjamkan mataku untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhku menolak untuk istirahat. Sepertinya hatiku gelisah sekali. Jantung berdebar keras tidak karuan sejak siang tadi. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku terus menerus.

Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk! Buruk sekali!

Seakan-akan telah terjadi hal yang sangat buruk…

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dengan cepat. Rasanya aku berkeringat secara tidak wajar, padahal cuacanya tidak panas sama sekali.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Skye?" kataku dengan gelisah sambil memandang kosong.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin… Skye sangat pintar untuk bersembunyi…" kataku sambil menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya setengah percaya dengan firasatku.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan ini. Aku mengambil mantel panjang, serta syal ku yang berwarna putih. Aku juga tidak melupakan sarung tanganku karena belakangan ini dingin sekali.

-Beach, Claire's POV-

"Malam ini dingin sekali…" keluhku sambil berjalan menuruni tangga kecil menuju pantai. Kemudian, aku melihat sebentar ke langit malam.

"Malam ini tidak ada bintang sama sekali…" ujarku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan langkahku ke pantai.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menakutkan. Aku melihat sesosok manusia yang tergeletak lemah di dekat pesisir pantai. Dia berambut silver dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Bajunya bernoda darah segar dan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air laut. Setelah berdiri dengan lemah, dia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan jejak darah di pasir pantai.

Aku mengenalinya…

"S-Skye…?" panggilku padanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan melihat padaku. Benar! Itu Skye!

"Skye!"

Aku langsung memacu kakiku yang kaku untuk berlari dengan kencang kepadanya. Air mataku langsung mengalir dengan deras.

"Clai… re…" panggilnya terhadap namaku dan dia langsung pingsan. Aku mempercepat lariku dan segera menangkapnya sebelum dia membantingkan diri ke pasir.

-Beach, Skye's POV-

Akhirnya aku sampai di pantai Mineral Town karena dibawa ombak. Seluruh badanku sakit semua dan tidak bisa digerakkan seujung jari pun.

'Tidak… jangan tertidur… jangan pingsan' suruhku dalam hati. Aku harus sampai di tempat yang aman dulu. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan mencari tempat yang aman. Jalanku tertatih-tatih karena tembakan di kakiku dan juga kehilangan tenaga di seluruh tubuh. Mataku berkunang-kunang, pandangan mataku buram sekali.

"S-Skye?"

Aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Suara seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Skye!"

Aku berusaha supaya mataku dapat melihatnya. Meski wajahnya hampir-hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali, tapi aku mengenalinya. Wajahnya yang cemas dan beruraian air mata. Dia berlari ke hadapanku. Dingin sekali… tapi aku memaksa mulutku yang terasa beku untuk menyebut namanya…

"Clai… re…"

Aku mengerahkan sisa tenagaku untuk memanggil namanya. Tapi setelah itu, kakiku terasa lemas sekali. Kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat. Apa yang kulihat terakhir sebelum pingsan adalah wajah Claire yang beruraian air mata.

-Beach, Claire's POV-

"Skye! Sadarlah!" panggilku sambil berusaha membangunkannya. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Dia terluka di sana-sini. Aku harus segera mengobatinya!

Aku melepaskan syal dan mantelku dan kupakaikan pada Skye. Dengan segenap tenaga, aku membopong Skye ke rumah. Aku harus memaksa tangan dan kakiku untuk bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Aku terus beruraian air mata dan terus memanggilnya.

"Bertahanlah Skye…"

"Kamu harus terus hidup… Skye…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
